


One Year On

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Harry Hart is Dead, Roxy Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Gimme graveside Eggsy.It's a year since Harry died and it hasn't got any easier for Eggsy. Roxy's still trying to change that.





	

"I thought I'd find you here," Roxy called out. Eggsy was crouched on the grass, clearing away weeds and old flowers to make space for the new ones. He gave her a small smile in greeting and she moved to his side and settled her hand on his shoulder.

"Can you believe it's been a year? He's been gone a whole year, Rox." He looked up at Roxy and he still looked just as crushed as he had all that time ago. She crouched down beside him and took his hand in hers.

"I know. How are you?" It felt like a stupid question, they both knew that she knew exactly how he was feeling.

"I just wish he was here, you know? I wish he could see what I've done, how far I've come. Wish I coulda made him proud." Eggsy didn't look at Roxy, just stared at the gravestone as if looking and wishing hard enough would bring Harry back to life.

"Hey," Roxy squeezed his hand and he finally looked at her. "He was proud of you. And he would be now, too."

"Yeah? He didn't seem very proud when he fucked off to Kentucky. I remember him being pretty fucking mad." Eggsy pulled away from Roxy and rubbed both his hands over his face. "I think about him every day. He gave me the biggest opportunity of my life and I fucked it up just like everything else, and he never got to see me turn it around. I threw it back in his face and I never got to make it up to him, Rox."

"Just because he was mad, doesn't mean he wasn't still proud of you, of everything you'd done." He didn't reply and Roxy stayed quiet for a while too. "Eggsy, I think you should speak to someone. I know you turned it down at the time, but I also know that Harry was like a father to you, and no one can lose two dads in as many decades and just get on with life. It's okay to need some help or someone to talk to."

Eggsy shook his head. "I'm just not ready, Rox."

"Eggsy, it's been a year. He's not coming back. You can't put it off forever." She saw a tear slide down his cheek and pulled him into a hug. Just like that, something snapped and he was openly sobbing. She couldn't imagine it was anything like what Eggsy was feeling but it hurt her too, to see him like that. "Please, Eggsy." For a moment there was no response, then a small but very definite nod. She squeezed him tighter in what they both knew was a 'thank you' and let him stay where he was for as long as he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, kudos/comments will be very much appreciated!


End file.
